


A Sweet Treat

by Ryo (Hiari)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Lotura Valentine's Exchange, Self-Indulgent, Smut is there if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i kind of tried to do the movie night prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/pseuds/Ryo
Summary: In which Allura teaches Lotor about Valentine's Day.





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacabreVanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreVanity/gifts).



“What...is this?” 

Lotor peered at the suspicious dark brown objects nestled carefully in a heart-shaped box. He truly did not understand what was going on; Allura had just suddenly appeared and presented him with them with a wide (and beautiful) smile.

“Just try one! You are supposed to eat it,” she urged. 

He picked one up and scrutinized it carefully, before putting it into his mouth and chewing slowly. His eyes widened. A wave of sweetness exploded on his tongue, assaulting his taste buds. Lotor blinked in surprise, having expected a very different kind of flavor. He had never tasted anything quite like this before.

“I… What is this sweet brown delicacy called? Is it an Altean dessert I have never heard of?” 

The Galra Emperor couldn’t imagine not knowing of something like this in all of his centuries spent studying Altean culture and foods. Perhaps he would have to be more vigilant in the futu- 

“Oh, no. Not at all. This is a food from Earth, called ‘chocolate’. Hunk and Pidge told me to...give it to someone I love today,” Allura explained, her cheeks flushing as she gazed up at him with a small smile. 

Stars, her crystal blue eyes were so beautiful. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Lotor could feel his own face burning as he looked at his lover, before leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. Allura’s fingers curled against the soft cotton of his purple Garrison uniform as she responded eagerly to his affections. Slipping his hands around her waist to pull her closer, he deepened the kiss. 

“Hey, Allura, did you want to play a g- OH!” Hunk had rounded the corner, before stopping in his tracks, holding both hands up. “Nevermind, I see you’re busy right now. I’ll come back later. Or, never.” The yellow paladin quickly scurried away. 

Allura broke away from him, looking up into his eyes, before placing a hand over his. She seemed to not even have noticed Hunk’s interruption. “I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight. Pidge explained to me that on Earth, today is a special day for... couples.” 

“I would be delighted to, Princess,” he found himself saying without even thinking. It was true, though. There was no other place he’d rather be than by Allura’s side. 

“But it is still rather early right now. Would you like to pick out a ‘movie’? Apparently, Earthlings watch pictures move on a screen for about a varga. They are supposed to be quite entertaining.” 

“The decision should be yours, Princess.” Lotor truly did not care what sort of movie she picked out. He trusted her tastes, even if he still was not sure what a ‘movie’ was, but if that was what Allura wanted to do, then it was what he wanted as well. 

The two of them went into Allura’s room and she booted up the interface, tapping at the virtual keys until reaching a list of films. After several moments of consideration, the Altean Princess picked one called “The Notebook”, and it began to play on the screen. 

 

“I have never seen this movie before, but I remember Veronica talking about it once,” she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder as they settled down on the sofa. They lapsed into silence as the movie began.

\----- 

As the credits rolled, tears streamed down their cheeks. 

 

“T-that was!” Allura gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were still shiny from unshed tears. 

“I…” Lotor wiped his eyes. The Emperor of the Galra Empire, reduced to sniveling over mere pictures. How embarrassing. Unacceptable behavior, reall- 

Allura suddenly patted his cheek affectionately, before leaning in to close the gap between their lips once more. “There’s one more thing couples often do on Valentine’s day,” she whispered, her hand snaking up his shirt. 

Nobody slept well that night, and Lotor awoke the next morning with a back full of fresh scratches and a growling stomach. They had completely forgotten about dinner. 

Or rather, their dinner had been each other.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my Lotura Valentine's Day exchange recipient! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet <3   
> Thanks so much to Trisha for beta-ing.


End file.
